


come and set the mood right (underneath the moonlight)

by seventeenwyd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Chenle loves cats, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jisung is the sweetest boyfriend, Jisung loves Chenle so much, M/M, Nomin is mentioned for 2 seconds, Romance, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenwyd/pseuds/seventeenwyd
Summary: jisung falls more in love with chenle everyday, and a midnight date proves it all.





	come and set the mood right (underneath the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the lyrics of paris in the rain by lauv!! i fell in love with this song and i love chensung so i wrote a little something about it! title is from the lyrics and i would suggest listening to the song while reading this too. im still really new with ao3 help
> 
> jisung and chenle are in nct dream and idols in this, and we're just going to pretend that fans/staff won't catch them throughout their secret date :D
> 
> constructive criticism is much appreciated!!

Jisung believed that he would never find someone again. Until he met Chenle.

Chenle was anything anyone could ever dream of. He was perfect; from his sparkling eyes to his addictive smile. How Jisung became his boyfriend? He doesn’t know. He can't express how lucky he felt when he knew Chenle was his.

 

It was just about midnight, and Jisung was sitting on the roof of the dorm, swinging his legs gently as he stared at the starry night sky. It was peaceful. Tranquil, calm, and quiet. And it was one of Jisung’s favorite habits: climbing onto the roof and letting go of all of his troubles by bathing under the soft luminescence of the moon.

With quiet thump, a body plopped down next to Jisung. He gently took Jisung’s hand and interlocked their fingers, and then softly stared up at him.

“Hey,” Chenle smiled. “What are you doing up here this late?”

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About you.” Jisung turned to look at Chenle, to admire how pretty Chenle looked in the moonlight. Chenle blushed and gave Jisung the sweet smile that he was so familiar with.

“It’s too late for you to be cheesy, you know.”

“I can be cheesy anytime I want just to see you smile.”

The pair shared smiles, and then fell into a comfortable silence. Chenle rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, sighing as he gazed across all of the blinking lights in Seoul.

 

Suddenly, Jisung squeezed their hands gently.

“Do you want to sneak out? Let’s go somewhere. It’s too late for anyone to notice anyway.” Excitement glinted in Jisung’s eyes.

“I’m a little tired, but I’ll go.” Chenle grinned. It was one of his dreams to go on a late night date with Jisung, just walking through the stillness of the empty streets with him.

“Take my hand.” Jisung stood up, and then offered his hand as he helped the other. Chenle brushed himself a little, and then ran to catch up to Jisung, who was already slipping back inside the dorm.

They slipped silently past Jaemin and Jeno, the other pair who were cuddled up in a bed together. They thought they could hide their relationship from the rest of the members, but they failed, hard. 

The two tiptoed as they tried to reach the exit. Once they were out, they both let out a deep breath that they were mentally holding the whole time.

“You’re such a rebellious one, aren’t you.” Chenle teased, poking Jisung on the shoulder.

“Anything for more time with you, babe.” Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand and linked them.

“Let’s go!”

 

Chenle skipped through the streets, sometimes balancing on the edges of the sidewalk while holding Jisung’s hand. If he tripped, Jisung was right there to cuddle all his worries away.

“I’m colddd~” Chenle complained.

“I would give you my jacket, but you already have one on on top of your sweater! How are you even cold,” Jisung shook his head, jokingly pinching Chenle’s cheek.

“Seoul’s a lot colder than Shanghai, you know. Especially since it’s spring now.”

“I do know, silly. You know, if you wanted my jacket that bad, you could’ve just asked.” Jisung smiled, starting to take his jacket off.

“Wait! Actually, let’s just switch jackets instead. I don’t want you to get cold either,” Chenle softly pouted.

“Okay, okay. Anything you want.”

The two switched jackets, and Jisung thought Chenle looked even cuter in his oversized jacket.

 

After walking a while, Jisung came up behind him and back hugged Chenle, resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder.

“Help me Chenle, I can’t take much more of your cuteness.” Jisung cutely whined.

Chenle giggled and stared up at him with his sparkling eyes. “I don’t know if I can control that, Sungie.”

Flickering streetlights and the soft murmur of the wind seemed picturesque in Jisung’s eyes. Just being in Chenle’s presence and holding his soft hand was enough to satisfy everything Jisung’s wanted in his entire life. The moment was perfect, and Jisung loved it.

Chenle suddenly stopped and let go of Jisung’s hand. He quickly ran over to something at the edge of the street, and Jisung peered over to see why Chenle rushed over so fast.

Chenle emerged from behind a car with glittering eyes and a black cat in his arms. Jisung’s never seen him smile this brightly before.

“Jisung, look what I found! He’s so cute!”

Chenle gently set the cat down on the ground, and then sat down next to the cat himself. The cat purred and found its way into Chenle’s lap, and Chenle giggled as he leaned down to let the cat lick his face.

“He’s a cute one, isn’t he,” Jisung squat down next to Chenle to pet the cat on its head.

Chenle reached for the tag around the cat’s neck.

“Mid-night.” He reads, then pets the cat again. “Your name is Midnight, isn’t it?”

Jisung swore he saw the cat nod as it cuddled up even more next to Chenle. Chenle was really good with animals.

After a while of cuddling and petting, Jisung was getting tired of squatting.

“Hey, let’s let Midnight go. I bet he has a home to go back to, too.” Jisung said, standing up.

“Aww,” Chenle whined, gently removing Midnight from his lap. “I guess so. I wish I could take him back to the dorms.”

“And Jeno is going to sneeze his head off if we do.”

“Jeno literally owns 3 cats, Sungie.”

“Yeah and he’s still allergic to them, Lele.” Jisung laughed. “Let’s let Midnight go.”

“Okay then,” Chenle said in a sad tone. “Bye-bye, Midnight! Go back to your home, alright?”

Jisung shook his head, smiling at Chenle’s antics. Sometimes he forgets Chenle’s the older one in this relationship. Chenle turned to him once he saw Midnight walk away, and gave him a bright smile.

“Don’t you just love animals?”

 

They continued walking through the empty streets of Seoul, under the blinking stars, once in a while pointing at a random airplane, and Jisung swooning over Chenle’s excitement filled eyes. 

Jisung had never been more in love with Chenle than he has now. Just one look at him could make Jisung’s world stop. Seeing the delight in his eyes as Midnight licked Chenle’s face only made Jisung fall even harder. The bright smile radiating from his face was enough to stop Jisung’s heart. He really loved Chenle, from the bottom of his heart.

Hours were flying by, and the pair didn’t take any notice as they were so distracted by the other’s presence. But at last, they came to a stop in a park next to the Han River.

They were strolling silently, watching the water ripple from the gentle wind of the night. Jisung, however, couldn’t take his eyes off of Chenle’s lips. He’s always been thinking of kissing Chenle, and even though they’ve already been dating for a while, he’s only kissed Chenle a couple times. They were all short and sweet, and always in the presence of other members, so they couldn’t do much without the incessant teasing from them.

Chenle suddenly lifted his head. “Thinking about something?” He asked. “You look really concentrated.”

_Thinking about kissing you,_ Jisung wanted to say. “Not really, I’m just getting a bit tired.”

“You’re tired? Then let’s get back. It’s probably already around 3. We have practice tomorrow too.” Chenle sounded worried, but only because he wanted Jisung to be perfectly comfortable, and not overworking himself for him.

“We don’t have a schedule tomorrow though, so we’re fine. Let’s just go sit down somewhere,” Jisung suggested.

They found a little bench, with a perfect view of the river, shaded by a couple trees. Leaves were lightly rustling in the wind, but Jisung thought it was like music. The moment was perfect, and he could ask for nothing more.

 

After another hour of shuffling and cuddling, Chenle was sitting on Jisung’s lap, and Jisung’s hands wrapped around his waist and his face resting on Chenle’s shoulder.

Chenle had already dozed off a couple times, but only because of how warm and safe he felt in Jisung’s arms. He then felt Jisung stir a little as well, and wrap his arms just a bit tighter around him.

“Your heart is pounding really loud, Sungie.”

Jisung’s face suddenly grew bright red as he tried to cover it up with his hands. Chenle only turned around and laughed as he gently took Jisung’s hands in his own, placing them on his sides instead.

“Don’t be shy, if you keep being cute I’m going to have to kiss you, you know.” Chenle hummed, gazing into Jisung’s eyes.

“O-oh.” Jisung stuttered. Even though he’d been thinking about it all night, he was still nervous when faced head on with the question.

“You’re adorable.” Chenle laughed, reaching up with his finger to boop Jisung’s nose.

Jisung tried to act irritated, but with Chenle right in front of him, all he could do was stare at his lips. He wanted to kiss them so badly, he wanted to know what it felt like again to kiss his boyfriend.

Chenle realized this quickly, and took this as another chance to tease Jisung. “My lips are just irresistible, aren’t they?” He pouted a little, sticking his bottom lip out, making them look even plumper and softer than they already were.

“You wouldn’t mind if I kissed them, would you?” Jisung asked with a sudden burst of confidence.

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

Jisung placed a hand on Chenle’s cheek, and without hesitation, closed the gap between their lips. Chenle’s tossed his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, his hand tangled in Jisung’s hair. He leaned in even more, pressing their lips impossibly closer. Jisung’s thumbs rubbed soft circles in Chenle’s back, soothing the other while he was still connected to Chenle’s soft lips. After a minute of pure bliss, Chenle smiled into the kiss, gently pulling away to look into Jisung’s eyes.

“I love you, Sungie.”

“I love you even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> so you finished it!! thank you for reading uwu. leave a comment on your thoughts on it!
> 
> if you want to read a twt nomin au, i'm @revecarat on twt
> 
> thank you again!! <33


End file.
